Lover in the Trainer
by BravestarBDB
Summary: My own Warriors inspire fanfic. Erin Hunter owns Warriors. Rated M for Sexual content later on. Please enjoy the overall story
1. Chapter 1

**~Bluepaw's POV~**

"Bravepaw! Bluepaw! Bravepaw! Bluepaw!" Cats of Moonclan cheered loudly for the two littermates. Bluepaw, a pretty silver she-cat with a dark grey, almost black stripe along her spine and a white tipped muzzle, tail tip, and right forepaw, purred happily and looked at her brother, Bravepaw, a jet black tom with pale leafy green eyes, with her bright crustal blue eyes and grinned.

"We are finally apprentices! And we each have awesome mentors!" Bravepaw laughed.

"That you both do. Now Bravepaw let's go explore the territory." A pale grey tom, Ashclaw, smiled to his apprentice and led Bravepaw away.

Bluepaw looked at her mentor, Nightstorm, a handsome dark grey tabby tom with blazing green eyes and white paws. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we are actually going to do the mundane task of helping the elders. Tomorrow we will head out for some training. I promise." The new warrior smiled to his slightly dejected apprentice. "I'm sorry but someone has to. Besides I can teach you some tricks on how to make it go quicker and make the elders happy."


	2. Original Alliances

**Moonclan Alliances (Open for Characters)**

_Leader:_ Snowstar-white she-cat with a bright green eyes

_Deputy: _Stormtallon-silver tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes

_Medicine cat: _Honeyfrost-Golden tortoiseshell with cloudy blue eyes and a long tail

_Warriors: _(Needs female warriors)

Nightstorm-dark grey tabby tom with blazing green eyes and white paws

Ashclaw-pale grey tom

Rosewing-Short furred lilac tabby tom with rich chestnut-colored eyes and a round face

Hawkblaze-Dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Smallwhisker-Long furred lilac tabby she-cat with slanted copper eyes and rounded ears

Russetpelt-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Tigerfang-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Nightbird-midnight black she-cat with long legs and honey eyes

_Apprentices: _(Closed)

Bravepaw-jet black tom with pale leafy green eyes

Bluepaw-silver she-cat with a dark grey, almost black stripe along her spine and a white tipped muzzle, tail tip, and right forepaw with crystal blue eyes

Sagepaw-Sleek jet black she cat with orange and black patches, beautiful blue eyes

Icepaw-Small pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblepaw-Short furred fawn-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokepaw-Short furred blue tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Rainpaw-Sleek black furred she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes

Stormpaw-Pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Falconpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with white chest and forest green eyes

Snowpaw-fluffy white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

_Queens: _(open for 2 more)

Cherryfrost-dark ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes(Mother to Tigerfang's kits: Tawnykit-light brown tabby she-cat, Morningkit-tortoishell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, Hawkkit-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Rowankit-mottled ginger and brown tom)

_Elders: _(open for 5)

**Sunclan Alliances (Open for Characters)**

_Leader:_ Brackenstar-golden-brown tabby tom with wiry fur

_Deputy: _Lionclaw-golden tabby tom with light blue eyes and a thick mane

_Medicine cat: _Thrushmoon-black tom with a white face and blind blue eyes

_ Apprentice:_ Oakpaw-bright ginger tom with pine colored marbled stripes and dark green eyes

_Warriors: _(Needs female warriors)

Cinderstripe-pretty dark grey tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and pale blue eyes

Thornfang-light brown tabby tom with long, sharp fangs

Briarcloud-beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes

Alderstripe-striped ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Marshfoot-dark brown tabby tom with white paws

Echomist_-_long furred white she-cat with grey fur tips and green eyes

_Apprentices: _(Closed)

Nettlepaw-brown she-cat with white spots

Fawnpaw-creamy-brown tabb she-cat

Cloudpaw-long furred white tom

Rosepaw-beautiful creamy-brown she-cat

Pantherpaw-handsom grey tom with deep green eyes

Lightpaw-white she-cat with brown eyes

_Queens: _(closed)

Owlfeather-dark brown tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes (Mother to Brackenstar's kits: Poppykit-tortoishell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, Dustkit-motled light brown tabby tom, and Pinekit-Light brown tabby tom with darker stripes)

Dawnlight-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Midnightpelt's kits: Flamekit-Dark ginger tom and Juniperkit-black tom with green eyes)

_Elders:_ (open for 3)

Please PM/Review cats you want me to add with this form

Name:  
Age:  
Rank/Clan: (future name for kit/apprentice)  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Family: (really imorrtant)  
Crush/Mate:  
Other/Extra:


	3. Chapter 2

**~Nightstorm's POV~**

Nightstorm woke up early the next morning. He yawned and stretched his sturdy dark grey tabby form. He slipped out of the warrior's den without trying to disturb any of his sleeping den mates. He luckily got out of the den safely and quietly.

He looked around curiously at the camp. He wasn't surprised to see he was the first one awake. It was common. He went to the freshkill pile and looked the the two squirrels and one thrush. He would teach Bluepaw some hunting. He was only 7 moons older than her and was shocked he was allowed to mentor so young. What did Snowstar see that he didn't?

Rustling all around as cats began to wake up. He decided to let Bluepaw sleep for a bit before getting her.

**~Bluepaw's POV~**

Bluepaw yawned as she woke up. She was happy to have Nightstorm as her mentor. He was a good cat. She met him when he was a seven moons old apprentice. He was arrogant and proud but it now made sense why. Being a kit sucked! Being confined in camp was boring and terrible.

Bluepaw stood up and stretch her silver pelt before leaving the den just as Nightstorm bumped into her. "Sorry!"

"Its okay Bluepaw. Let's go. I want to get you started on hunting." Nightstorm meowed before leaving the apprentice's den. Bluepaw fallowed her mentor as they left camp. She want even concerned about eating nor talking with her brother.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the character! I am sorry for not updating sooner! Now I need more Sunclan cats and no more apprentices for Moonclan. I am happy to finally be updating for you. I will be doing some timeskips here and there just so things don't get boring. Do you guys like the different POV's? Also how is the story so far?


	4. Chapter 3

A few moons had passed since Bluepaw was made an apprentice with her brother, Bravepaw. The other apprentices were very nice. For that Bluepaw was thankful. Sagepaw was very nice and only a few days younger. Despite how clumsy and forgetful she was Sagepaw was very funny and nice. She was also quite determined to become a good warrior. Bravepaw had befriended her and was helping her.

Bluepaw was also happy to get to train with almost warriors Icepaw, Bumblepaw, and Smokepaw. Icepaw was small and Bluepaw's size but was very respectful. She is an only kit but she seemed to be very close to Bumblepaw. Rumors were that they would become mates as warriors. It was strange since Bumblepaw was pretty much a scaredy-cat. His bother, Smokepaw, was forgetful like Sagepaw but he was extremely loyal.

Rainpaw was also a small apprentice and the fiercest apprentice in the could also be cold and cruel but she actually was pretty nice. Bluepaw knew this after a very rough battle session where Rainpaw won quickly. Snowpaw is Bluepaw's best friend. Sassy and sweet Snowpaw is fun to be around and to talk to. Meanwhile Stormpaw is laid back and funny until he was in battle. He is almost Rainpaw's equal. Falconpaw is a pain in the tail! He is always causing trouble and very smart. He uses his smarts best in fights.

Right now today was a lax day. The gathering was that night and everyone wanted to go. The apprentices were trying to figure out who was going.

"I think we all will. We need to show Sunclan we are better." Sagepaw meowed.

"Yeah right! I doubt any of us will go. We might be doing Moonlight training instead." Snowpaw snorted.

Bumblepaw sighed. Smokepaw pointed out, "Well Bumblepaw, Icepaw, and I could go. It would be our first gathering as warriors."

"We might not become warriors tonight though. Besides that is very odd." Icepaw frowned.

Bluepaw asked curiously, "What are gatherings like?"

The apprentices, even Bravepaw, turned to her shocked. Bluepaw blushed and felt hot under her pelt. It wasn't her fault she hadn't gone to a gathering. Besides Nightstorm often had her training so she couldn't go before.

"Why are you three so quiet?" A familiar voice asked. The apprentices turned to Nightstorm. The dark grey tabby was looking at them with confused green eyes.

"Bluepaw has never been to a gathering. The rest of us have." Icepaw replied.

Nightstorm smiled, "I see. Well don't worry. She will go one day. Oh and Bluepaw I want to talk with you at sunhigh." He walked off after Bluepaw nodded.

She sighed. "I'll probably only go as a warrior huh?"

Nobody said anything. They didn't know what to say nor were they sure how to help the silver apprentice.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I need cats for Sunclan! Please! And the next chapter will deal with the gathering. Afterwords we see more into the romance aspect of the story.**


	5. Note

I really need you guys to submit forms for cats to be in Sunclan. I would love to have your guy's opinions and characters. I will promise nothing for your characters though. Sunclan is pretty much Moonclan's oposite in personality, characteristics,and looks. Just be aware of that./p

The Alliances are on Chapter 2. I will update them slowly and repost them before ccontinuing the story.

Thank you guys for your patience!


	6. Chapter 4

**~Nightstorm's POV~**

Snowstar yowled from the top of the Highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch theirown prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

Hearing the words cats quickly gatheres benieth their leader. The talk was over who would be going to the gathering. After everyone settled Snowstar announced, "Tonight Nightstorm, Nightbird, Smallwhisker, Hawkblaze, Stormpaw, and Bluepaw will be going to the gathering with Stormtallon, Honeyfrost, and I. Now rest up because it is leaffall and I expect Sunclan to stirr up their usual territory issues."

With that Snowstar went into her den. The white leader was young but also aged due to her position. Nightstorm felt bad for the she-cat but didn't say anything. She was his leader and mother so he knew better. Looking around Nightstorm saw his apprentice with the other apprentices. He smiled. Bluepaw was so shocked and happy. She looked at him and he gave a smal smile before dipping his head.

Her eyes went wide but then Bravepaw cut Nightstorm's view of her off. Bluepaw was only 9 moons old and he felt bad for his apprentice. Her first gathering at nine moons. He was a terrible mentor. Sure she was his first apprentice but still. Shaking his head he went to the warriora den to take a small nap so he didn't feel tired at the gathering.

**~Bluepaw's POV~**

"You are so lucky Bluepaw. When I heard Nightstorm was going to ask Snowstar i thought you definately wouldn't go since she and Nightstorm had their fight moons ago." Bravepaw commented.

At Bluepaw's shocked and confused look Stormpaw explained, "Before you two were born Nightstorm got into a fight with Snowstar. They don't get along very well."

"Why?" Bluepaw asked but everyone shrugged. Bluepaw looked around camp for Nightstorm. She didn't see him and figured she might have to ask him about that later. She looked at Stormpaw and Bravepaw, "So what do I do now to prepare for the gathering? I'm not tired nor hungry."

"Go and see Honeyfrost. She can help you. Better than either of us can." Stormpaw said before going to the fresh kill pile with Bramblepaw.

Bluepaw sighed and stood. She might as well try. She went across camp to the herb scented den. She asked, "Is anyone in here?"

"Yes. I am. Give me a moment Bluepaw." the golden tortoishell she-cat called to Bluepaw who was shocked. Before she could question how the medicine knew who she was the cloudy blue eyes of Honeyfrost appeared. She sat outside her den with her long tail wrapped around her. "What's wrong?"

Bluepaw explained, "I dont feel hungry or tired so I dont know what to do to prepare for the gathering. I also don't know where Nightstorm is."

The medicine cat thought a moment before asking, "Are you nervious? This is your first gathering."

Bluepaw shrugged, "Kinda. I also have a lot on my mind. Do you know why Nightstorm faught with Snowstar?"

Honeyfrost sighed, "That isn't for me to say. Ask him or Snowstar. Just be careful of when you ask. Okay? I don't want you feeling hurt. You are my niece and i love you."

Bluepaw smiled, "Thank you Honeyfrost. Can you talk to me about my mother?"

Honeyfrost nodded, "Of course. Come inside and i can talk to you about her while I work." Honeyfrost went into her den with Bluepaw fallowing. This would calm Bluepaw down a lot and maybe she could take a nap until the gathering.


	7. Chapter 5

**~Bluepaw's POV~**

Bluepaw walked through the forest with her clanmates nerviously. She was finally going to a gathering! Bluepaw was walking in the back of the group with Nightstorm, Stormtalon, and Smallwhisker in front of her. Nightstorm and Smallwhisker were talking about Sunclan and what they thought would happen at the gathering. Stormtallon was silent as they walked.

The silver furred tom looked at Bluepaw and slowed enough to talk beside her. "Are you okay Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw looked up at Stormtalon. He was a silver tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes. She nodded, "Yeah. Just nervous since this is my first gathering."

The deputy chuckled, "Its okay. Everyone gets that way. Just remember to not make friends with anyone in Sunclan. They are not trustworthy at all. Its why Sunclan and Moonclan became separate clans."

"I remember. Sunstar and Moonstar were so different so they made two clans since working together wasn't working." Bluepaw replied excitedly. She knew clan history quite well.

Stormtalon then smiled to Bluepaw, but this smile wasn't a normal smile. It had something more to it. Bluepaw had seen it between Cherryfrost and Tigerfang. Did Stormtalon have a crush on her? Before she could ask him about it Nightstorm gave a low growl. Both silver cats turned to the dark grey tabby warrior. He seemed agitated and Smallwhisker was ahead with Hawkblaze.

Stormtallon meowed to Bluepaw, "We will talk more later Bluepaw. I better go on ahead to make sure everything is alright." And he quickly ran up to Snowstar.

The two then began to whisper as Nightstorm warned Bluepaw, "Stay away from Stormtalon. He may seem nice but he truly isn't. At least not for you."

Bluepaw frowned as she looked at her mentor, "What do you mean?"

"Just wait a few moons and you will understand." Was all he said before walking ahead of her.

Wait a few moons? By then Bluepaw would be a warrior. Did Nightstorm not like Stormtalon? Stormtalon truly must have a crush since Nightstorm had never acted this way before. In a few moons Bluepaw could have a mate and kits. Why was Nightstorm worried? Bluepaw was technically old enough but clan laws stated she wasn't allowed to have kits until she was a warrior.

**~Nightstorm's POV~**

Walking along Nightstorm couldn't believe Stormtalon's boldness. Bluepaw did not need the distraction of a crush right now. She was almost done with her training. Didn't he know that? Nightstorm had known about Stormtalon's crush on Bluepaw for a few moons now. Nightstorm didn't know why his actions seemed to be overreactions but he had to look out for Bluepaw. She was too innocent for this adult stuff.

Nightstorm then let his thoughts turn to his emotions. Why was he acting this way? He then thought about Bluepaw and felt his stomach twist slightly and his heart gave a small flutter. She was very beautiful and he couldn't help but like the way her eyes shined in the moonlight and the way her white muzzle, right forepaw, and tail tip looked like they were dipped in snow. She was such a happy she-cat and very open once he got to know her. She wanted a mate and kits one day but she also wanted to be leader so she was unsure how this would affect her.

Nightstorm's blazing green eyes went wide with shock as everything dawned on him. He had a crush on his apprentice, Bluepaw.


	8. Updated Alliances

**Moonclan Alliances (Open for Characters)**

_Leader:_ Snowstar-white she-cat with a bright green eyes

_Deputy: _Stormtallon-silver tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes

_Medicine cat: _Honeyfrost-Golden tortoiseshell with cloudy blue eyes and a long tail

_Warriors: _(Open for Males: 3 Females: 5)

Nightstorm-dark grey tabby tom with blazing green eyes and white paws  
_Apprentice:_ Bluepaw

Ashclaw-pale grey tom  
_Apprentice:_ Bravepaw

Rosewing-Short furred lilac tabby tom with rich chestnut-colored eyes and a round face  
_Apprentice:_ Rainpaw

Hawkblaze-Dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Smallwhisker-Long furred lilac tabby she-cat with slanted copper eyes and rounded ears  
_Apprentice:_ Snowpaw

Russetpelt-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Tigerfang-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Nightbird-midnight black she-cat with long legs and honey eyes

Silvercloud-pale silver-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowspring-white she-cat with grey paws, ears, and tailtip with soft green eyes

Icefang-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

_Apprentices: _(Closed)

Bravepaw-jet black tom with pale leafy green eyes

Bluepaw-silver she-cat with a dark grey, almost black stripe along her spine and a white tipped muzzle, tail tip, and right forepaw with crystal blue eyes

Sagepaw-Sleek jet black she cat with orange and black patches, beautiful blue eyes

Icepaw-Small pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblepaw-Short furred fawn-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokepaw-Short furred blue tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Rainpaw-Sleek black furred she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes

Stormpaw-Pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Falconpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with white chest and forest green eyes

Snowpaw-fluffy white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

_Queens: _(Closed)

Cherryfrost-dark ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes(Mother to Tigerfang's kits: Tawnykit-light brown tabby she-cat, Morningkit-tortoishell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, Hawkkit-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Rowankit-mottled ginger and brown tom)

Mistyfrost-pale grey she-cat with white legs, chest, and muzzle with green eyes(Mother to Heavyclaw's kits: Whitekit-grey tabby tom with white forepaws and green eyes, and Softkit-white she-cat with grey ears and tailtip and pale blue eyes)

Mintcreek-silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail, and ears with green eyes(Mother to Ashclaw's kits: Ravenkit-dark grey tom with black paws, white chest and mint green eyes, and Featherkit-silver tabby she-cat with grey paws and soft green eyes)

_Elders: _(open for 5)

**Sunclan Alliances (Open for Characters)**

_Leader:_ Brackenstar-golden-brown tabby tom with wiry fur

_Deputy: _Lionclaw-golden tabby tom with light blue eyes and a thick mane  
_Apprentice:_ Lightpaw

_Medicine cat: _Thrushmoon-black tom with a white face and blind blue eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Oakpaw-bright ginger tom with pine colored marbled stripes and dark green eyes

_Warriors: _(Open for Males: 5 Females: 2)

Cinderstripe-pretty dark grey tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and pale blue eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Cloudpaw

Thornfang-light brown tabby tom with long, sharp fangs

Briarcloud-beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Juniperpaw

Alderstripe-striped ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Rosepaw

Marshfoot-dark brown tabby tom with white paws  
_Apprentice:_ Flamepaw

Echomist_-_long furred white she-cat with grey fur tips and green eyes

Dawnlight-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pantherfang-handsome grey tom with deep green eyes

Nettlespots-brown she-cat with white spots

Fawnheart-creamy-brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentices: _(Open for 2)

Cloudpaw-long furred white tom

Rosepaw-beautiful creamy-brown she-cat

Lightpaw-white she-cat with brown eyes

Flamepaw-Dark ginger tom

Juniperpaw-black tom with green eyes

_Queens: _(Open to 1)

Owlfeather-dark brown tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes (Mother to Brackenstar's kits: Poppykit-tortoishell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, Dustkit-motled light brown tabby tom, and Pinekit-Light brown tabby tom with darker stripes)

_Elders:_ (open for 3)

* * *

Please PM/Review cats you want me to add with this form

Name: (add future name for kits/apprentices)  
Age:  
Clan:  
Rank: (For Kits and Apprentices please add future rank!)  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Family: (really important)  
Crush/Mate:  
Other/Extra:


	9. Chapter 6

**~Bluepaw's POV~**

Trees so tall they seem to touch the sky came into view. Some light snow flurries floated around and make the trees seem to sparkle. The trees were known as SkyTrees. They were sacred trees and no cat was to mar them. Bluepaw's blue eyes took in the sight but she could hardly believe trees puld be so tall. She jumped when she felt a paw prod her side. She looked at the cat, "Huh? What?"

A very impatient Nightstorm was looking at her. He sighed and asked again, "Bluepaw what do you know about SkyTrees?"

Bluepaw felt terrible for not paying attention earlier but took a moment to think. She finally said, "This is where the founders of Sunclan and Moonclan were born. They were siblings and had a brother named Dusk and a sister named Dawn. Moonstar was the oldest and helped take care of them all with Sunstar's help. One day Moonstar and Sunstar got into a fight. Each had followers so they separated to make the clans. Dawn and Dusk decided to not choose sides nor make their own clans so they left. They haven't been seen since as well as any of their decendents. Sunstar and Moonstar agreed that SkyTrees would be a place to meet up ever full moon and share news about the clans. Rumor also says they did it to help find out the whereabout of Dawn and Dusk. After they died and their deputies took over cats still came because friendship was possible at times."

Nightstorm chuckled, "Good work Bluepaw. Now remember that you can make friends but just beware because that friend can be a foe in disguise." He warned his apprentice as the Moonclan cats slipped between/under two bushes and into a clearing that could hold 20 cats. Cats from both clans began to quickly socialize leaving Bluepaw alone. She watched as Nightstorm talked with a pretty dark grey tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and pale blue eyes. Beside the she-cat was a long furred white she-cat with grey fur tips and green eyes.

Bluepaw frowned at her mentor socializing with the she-cats but decided not to concern herself despite how hurt it made her feel. He was a young mateless warrior so naturally she-cats would flock him. Bluepaw walked away from the cats and sat beside one of the trees by herself. She watched everyone and almost didn't seen the white furrball that ran strait for her.

"Cloudpaw slow down! You stupid furball!" A creamy she-cat yelled at the tom as she chased after him. The white tom stopped a few tail lengths away from Bluepaw and called back to the she-cat, his blue eyes sparkling, "Well Rosepaw I am being friendly. Besides look at this apprentice! She is alone and needs a friend."

The creamy she-cat came up and cuffed the tom's ears, "Doesn't mean you run off and leave me alone. Why must you be so brainless?" Her amber eyes showed her annoyance yet love for the tom beside her. "Well anyways you already know our names. Cloudpaw here is my brother and loves to meet new cats. Wait. You look about our age. Why aren't you talking to someone? This must be your second or third gathering."

Bluepaw felt hot under her pelt, "Well my name is Bluepaw and this is actually my first gathering."

"Wait really? Isn't your mentor Nightstorm? I thought he would've insisted sooner. Maybe that fight with Snowstar all those moons ago did mess things up. I'm sorry your apprenticeship is suffering for it. I'm honestly surprises she even let him become a mentor." Cloudpaw commented without a filter.

Rosepaw was about to scold her littermate when Bluepaw asked, "Do you know what the fight was about?"

Rosepaw shrugged, "No. We have guesses but we don't know for sure. And sorry about Cloudpaw. He can speak without thinking sometimes."

"Well I blame Marshfoot! This is all his fault!" The white tom replied proudly but the pain in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"Don't mention that rotting piece crowfood anymore Cloudpaw. You know that. And stupid Nettlespots is no help. I'm surprised she isn't pregnant with his kits yet. They have had a thing together since she was born I swear."

Bluepaw didn't understand then remembered howNettlespots became a warrior last moon. Why were the two apprentices so angry at the she-cat? Who was Marshfoot? What did he do to them?


	10. About the Alliances

So there seems to be confusion with the alliances. The updated alliances show that time has passed and to keep everyone updated. 3 moons have passed from the first chapter/beginning of the story.

Also as a note apprentices can be made warriors early. Normally at 12 moons old an apprentice is made into a warrior provided they don't get hurt or have an early promotion.

I realize there are a few spelling mistakes and I do take the blame for it. I will fix them asap and add the new characters momentarily. Also when you make kits please tell me their future rank (like warrior) so I can write them accordingly.


	11. Chapter 7

**~Nightstorm~**

"I am sorry that happened Echomist. You don't deserve that at all." Nightstorm apologised to the white she-cat sitting beside him and the grey she-cat, Cinderstripe.

"Thank you Nightstorm. I'm glad to hear you feel that way. But lets stop talking about happier tthings like you training Bluepaw." the white she-cat shrugged her shoulders and looked expectantly at the tom.

Nightstorm wanted to know more about Marshfoot's betrayal but decided to heed his friend's question. "She is very bright. She is very knowledgeable however she doesnt feel like she should act like it so she acts brainless. She is the smartest of the apprentices. She needs some work on fighting but her hunting is excellent so far."

Cinderstripe looked at Echomist who smiled, "That's good to hear. Maybe Cinderstripe and I could talk to her. Besides it would probably help."

"Maybe not Cinderstripe. She has Honeyfrost." Echomist pointed out.

"But she is a medicine cat. There is only so much help she can offer her." Cinderstripe countered.

Nightstrom sighed, "Please don't fiight. And she is will be fine. Besides I am looking out for her and doing my best. She just needs to gain confidence. I can always have Bravepaw talk with her and help her out."

Both she-cats appeared unsure but they decided to let Nightstorm mentor his apprentice his way. Besides they had enough drama in their own clan to worry about. Cinderstripe asked ccriously to distract from their previous confersations, "Have you found a she-cat you fancy yet?"

Nightstorm was shocked by the question but replied, "No. Not really. Why?"

Echomist knew why Cinderstripe asked but meowed, "You're a young tom who is quite handsome. It's really surprising you haven't even found a she-cat to crush on."

"Well I just haven't yet. Besides I've also been busy training Bluepaw."

"But what about after. There are only three moons left before she gets tested to see if she can be a full warrior." the white she-cat pointed out to him.

Nightstorm sighed. Echomist had a point but one couldn't force love. He nodded, "I know. But what am I supposed to do about it? We are all at Starclan's mercy."

"Go to Starcave. You could find the answers there. Maybe you can even take Bluepaw with you. I doubt she has been able to go." Cinderstripe smiled and Nightstorm realized she had a point. Starcave would have all the answers. Maybe he can figure out why he had a small crush on his apprentice.


	12. Chapter 8

**~Bluepaw~**

Talking with Cloudpaw and Rosepaw made Bluepaw feel happier. She considered them friends and couldn't wait to tell the other apprentices and Nightstorm. The thought of her mentor had Bluepaw stopping. Nightstorm was a good looking tom. He had well groomed fur that was a nice dark grey tabby color. He even had soft white paws! Not to mention his eyes. Never had Bluepaw seen such a green color. They looked like there was a fire burning brightly behind them.

Shaking her head at the ridiculous thoughts she refocused on what Snowstar was saying. Beside the white furred leader was an older tom with wiry golden tabby fur. From this distance Bluepaw swore she could see grey on his muzzle. His eyes were difficult to discern the color but she knew he was watching all the cats sitting below him.

Snowstar finished with a dip of her head towards Birchstar who nodded and spoke loudly, "The past moon has been well for Sunclan. Our prey still runs and our clanmates well fed. I was curious Snowstar if you or any of your clanmates have found a rogue or rogue scents in your territory. We have scented a group of maybe three in our territory and I thought you should know."

Snowstar frowned and clearly wanted to argue with the older leader but decided against it. "Thank you for that information Birchstar. We will be careful and alert you should the rogues enter your territory."

"Starclan bless you and your clan Snowstar." the tom dipped his head to the white furred leader.

"And may Starclan bless you and your clan too Birchstar. This gathering is over. Let us head back to our nests and we shall see eachother again at the next full moon." Snowstar announced before hopping down from the boulder she and Birchstar sat on. She headed back to Moonclan territory with her clanmates fallowing her. Bluepaw barely was able to say bye to Cloudpaw and Rosepaw before fallowing her clanmates out.

**~Nightstorm~**

Walking back to Moonclan camp in silence Nightstorm debated a good time to take Bluepaw to Starcave. He noticed at the gathering that she saw with Cloudpaw and Rosepaw. It shocked him because they were the kits of Echomist and Marshfoot. He knew the apprentices were bitter and cold to their father but they couldn't be blames. Especially since their mother's heart was shattered. Nightstorm was glad Bluepaw had managed to make friends but he worried about how they perceived her. Sometimes he felt like the only cat who understood her.

He sighed and heard Stormtalon chuckle, "Tired of being a mentor already Nightstorm?"

Nightstorm turned to the deputy with a frown, "And what makes you think you would be the case Stormtalon? Do you want to be a mentor again?"

Stormtalon smiled, "Of course! I just worry about Bluepaw though. Something seems off with her. I reasonably worry. Speaking of which do you think she will be ready for her assessment in three moons?"

Nightstorm almost made a snappy comment but instead thought about Bluepaw. Would she be ready? He nodded, "Yes she will be. I have faith in her. However in five days I am taking her to Starcave. She will need to know anyways and I also figure it would be good for her training."

"Do you think Starclan would visit her? I've heard of that happening." Stormtalon asked curiously.

Nightstorm shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Maybe. No one can predict Starclan's actions."


	13. Chapter 9

**~Bluepaw~**

"Sure sounds like you are getting better Bluepaw!" Snowpaw complimented her friend. She was sitting with Bluepaw outside the apprentice's den early in the morning. It had been five days since the gathering and since then Bluepaw had almost beaten Rainpaw in three battle sessions. Last night was the last one and Rainpaw just bearly won. Her mentor, Rosewing, congradulated both of them while Nightstorm praised Bluepaw on becoming a better fighter and Rainpaw for her cleverness in order to win. Since then Bluepaw has eaten a mouse and told Snowpaw about it.

"Thanks Snowpaw. I am trying." Bluepaw shrugged a little embarrassed.

Snowpaw frowned, "What's wrong? And don't say nothing because if you do I will cuff you."

Bluepaw's eyes widened before she explained, "It-it's really dumb really. You shouldn't worry about it."

Snowpaw sighed, "What do I need to get Bravepaw?"

Bluepaw shook her head, "No! If you do that I will suffer forever."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! But I want privacy."

Snowpaw sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Bluepaw grinned and fallowed her into the apprentice's den. The other apprentice's were out training or caring for the elders so no-one was inside the den. Snowpaw went to the back and sat. "Spill."

Bluepaw sat across from her and took a breath before saying, "Here recently as I've been training and stuff I've started to feel weird. Specifically about a tom. I think it may be a crush but I don't know. I think I am too young for that sort of stuff."

Snowpaw nodded, "Okay. Crushes are normal from what I can tell. So tell me about him."

Bluepaw blushed, "W-well he is lean but very strong. His fur is always well groomed and his paws are especially soft, kind of like a kit's fur. He is bold yet knows when to hold back. Um. . ."

"Okay describe his eyes. Maybe even his pelt. Do that and I'll tell you who I am crushing on." Snowpaw grinned.

Bluepaw hesitated a moment before saying, "His eyes are amazing and my favorite part of his looks. They have a fire behind them and they are a beautiful green color. I never imagined eyes could look like that. But his eyes are set off to look brighter and more attractive by his pelt. It's dark grey and he has the tabby markings too that make his pelt a little darker. And that makes his eyes even brighter!"

Snowpaw was shocked and Bluepaw fidgeted nervously. Snowpaw then smiled, "I think I know who you might be crushing on but I won't tell anyone. So my crush is Falconpaw."

Bluepaw was now shocked, "Falconpaw? But I thought you didn't like him because he is so mischievous?"

Snowpaw blushed, "That was before Stormpaw told me about the good things about Falconpaw. Then I realized he wasn't so bad. So I-uh-well. . . I realized I kinda liked him. Now I don't love him or anything like that right now but who knows? Maybe one day."

Bluepaw was unsure what to say. She couldn't think of a single thing to say to her friend. Snowpaw realized this and smiled, "Just don't tell anyone about my crush and I won't tell about yours. Does that sound like a good deal?"

"Deal!"

"I object to this! I want in on this mysterious deal you two made!" A voice called from the entrance of the den. Both she-cats jumped and turned to the speaker. It was Falconpaw. His dark brown tabby pelt and white chest unmistakable. His forest green eyes were gleaming. To make things worse he began to laugh. "Oh my Starclan that was hilarious! You two jumped so high! It's any wonder you two didn't break through the ceiling!"

Snowpaw blushed completely embarrassed. Bluepaw glared at the tom, "Go away Falconpaw! Go pick on someone else!"

"And why would I do that? You two give the best reactions. Beside's nobody can stop me." Falconpaw puffed out his chest.

Bluepaw growled, "I mean it Falconpaw! Go away!"

"Make. Me." he challenged her. Bluepaw then leaped up and tackled him while he was laughing. He wasn't expecting her to actually attack him. He gave a startled yelp in surprise as he was pushed onto his back. Since Bluepaw was above him he kicked her belly and launched her off of him. She turned and landed on her paws before turning to face Falconpaw who stood up equally as fast and leaped after her. She dove beneath him and then rose up unexpectedly on her paws. He grunted but then dug his claws into her and held on. Bluepaw rolled to get him off her and he grunted in pain as he landed on his shoulder.

"Stop this now!" Bluepaw and Falconpaw froze and looked to the speaker. It was Snowstar. Standing around her was the entire clan, minus the queens, kits, and elders. Bluepaw felt heated up in her pelt from her embarrassment. Bluepaw saw Nightstorm and saw his utter disappointment. That right there crushed her. She suddenly wished she could be a kit again. Snowstar asked, "What were you two thinking? Not only were you endangering yourselves but you were endangering your clanmates. You could've hit a kit or anyone! You both will train and then have to clean the elders for the next quarter moon."

Falconpaw grumbled in self-hate while Bluepaw winced. She looked down and away from everyone. She had disappointed Nightstorm and she saw Bravepaw felt sympathetic. She was a terrible cat. How would she ever become a warrior?


	14. Chapter 10

**~Nightstorm~**

"Bluepaw. Bluepaw! Pay attention!" Bluepaw jumped and turned to her mentor. Nightstorm's green eyes were angry, but he kept himself as calm as he could. The frightened look Bluepaw had just made him angrier. "Bluepaw haven't you been paying attention? I've been trying to train you but instead you are off in your own world. This has happened four times today alone!"

Bluepaw winced and looked down while making herself smaller. Nightstorm realized what she was doing. She had done the same thing when Snowstar punished her and Falconpaw for fighting five days ago. Bluepaw had become unusually quiet and oddly distant and aloof. Bravepaw had trued to talk to her to no avail and Nightstorm was becoming worried. Honeyfrost watched Bluepaw worriedly anytime the apprentice went to her to get mouse bile for the ticks on the elders.

Nightstorm sighed, "Bluepaw please just pay attention. I don't want you to be an apprentice any longer than you have to but at this rate you may stay an apprentice longer. I need you to focus and pay attention. Understand?" Bluepaw gave a single curt nod and Nightstorm sighed again. "Alright. Let's go back to camp. I need to see if I am on any patrols and you need to check on the elders. Tomorrow we will attempt training again if you are up for it. Understand?"

Bluepaw gave another nod and Nightstorm supressed the urge to growl. This silence was anoying and grating on his nerves. He turned and led her back to camp. The walk was short but it somehow felt longer than it normally was. Why was it his luck to have this happen? First Snowstar, then Cinderstripe, and now Bluepaw? What was wrong with all these she-cats? About the only she-cat he really talked to that was still kind to him was Nightbird! She was his only sister and he was happy things were still going well with her. For now of course. Time could very well change that.

Entering camp Bluepaw went off to the elders den and Nightstorm watched her with concern before looking around for Stormtalon or Nightbird. He needed to talk to both of them. There! Sitting by Highrock sat Stormtalon and Nightbird. Well that is two birds with one clawed swipe! He walked over to them hoping it was a good time to talk with them.

"Stormtalon trust me on this. I should know about this. I am a she-cat and four moons older then you!" Nightbird meowed. She turned to Nightstorm and asked, "Done with training already?"

Nightstorm sighed, "She needed to come back to camp anyways and I wanted to see if I was needed for any patrols."

Nightbird's attentive honey colored eyes regarded him in silence as Stormtalon replied, "I need you on the dusk boarder patrol. I worry about there being trouble but we shall see."

"Has Sunclan been making new marks again?" Nightstorm asked concerned.

Stormtalon sighed, "Yes. If it doesn't stop we may have to start giving them warnings."

"Why only warnings? They need to be knocked back into place!" Nightbird growled.

"Nightbird if we do that then they will make us look like villians. We give them the warning and if they do not stop by the next gathering I'll have Snowstar warn them. I don't want to fight unless we have to. The lives are not worth it. And especially for the apprentices. They have only training and no battle experiance. Also we must see if one of the kits could potentially become Honeyfrost's apprentice. Having her treat all those injuries herself is not fair to her." Stormtalon replied with a hard look at Nightbird who was silent.

"Do you think tomorrow I will be able to talk Bluepaw to Starcave?" Nightstorm asked his deputy.

Stormtalon thought for a moment, "For now I would say yes. Tomorrow at Sunhigh I want you to come and check with me. If things seem well enough for you to leave you can go but if not then you must stay. If that happens I will have all the apprentices gather for a battle training session with mentors and those who wish to join."

Nightstorm nodded and Nightbird gave a quiet growl in protest. As much as she wanted to fight Sunclan she would rather find an easier way to solve this issue. Honeyfrost was a great medicine cat but even she had her limits.


	15. Chapter 11

**~Mystery POV~**

The sun rose slowly over the horozon and with it the sounds of night faded into day. As this transition happened withing a large den filled with adult cats a dark grey tabby tom was already out of his nest and leaving the den. Once out of his den he stretched and shook himself before making his way to the black striped silver tabby tom sitting watch within the camp. The silver tabby nodded in greeting to the dark grey tabby who gave a nod back before asking, "Is all well?"

"Yes. Take her and do what needs to be done. If we need you we shall send for you. Never fear." the silver tabby responded with concern in his dark blue eyes.

The dark grey tabby nodded gratefully, "Thank you. I pray to Starclan that all will be well until we return."

The silver tabby sighed and meowed wistfully, "So do I. So do I."

Watching the two tom's from within the confines of her den the white furred leader to the group of cats narrowed her bright green eyes. She didn't like the way they were talking about things without her approval. Especially the dark grey tabby. He was too much like his sire. With the thoughts of the missing tom the white she-cat became somber. She missed him so much. Why did he leave and where did he go?

The dark grey tabby then went to a den that held the cats who were taining. He went inside and looked at the ten sleeping cats. A few were waiting for their ceremony while the rest still had training left to do. One of the cats was a silver she-cat with a dark grey, almost black stripe along her spine and a white tipped muzzle, tail tip, and right forepaw. Her tail was in front of her muzzle as she curled herself into a ball within her nest.

The tom used one of his whte paws to poke and prod at the young she-cat, "Wake up. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The she-cat stirred and mumbled sleepily before opening her crystal blue eyes slowly and looking up at the tom above her. "What?"

He sighed. There wasn't time for her to be slow, "Get up and see Honeyfrost. You and I are going on an important trip. Now hurry. We are running out of daylight."

She frowned at him and pointed out, "It's only dawn though."

"Do not talk back to me. Now let's get going. I will be leaving after I make sure that my absence will be within the clan's best intrests." the tom snapped before leaving the den.

The she-cat winced when he snapped at her and shrunk down. Tears filled her eyes but she closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Never before has the temper of the dark grey tabby been an issue as far as the she-cat and her startled den-mates knew. Each of them looked at her with sympathy and worry. A private trip with a tom who just lost his temper is not a good thing and they prayed to their ancestors above that the she-cat would be safe from his wrath.

The white she-cat watched the tom storm from the den before talking to the dark brown tabby to guarding the entrance into the camp before leaving. What had made him lose his temper she wondered. Looking to the den he had stormed from she watched as the silver apprentice left the den and went quickly to the herb scented den where the she-cat's only other living relative lived. Inside the den the golden tortoishell she-cat looked at the silver she-cat who came into her den and her heart broke. "What happened?"

"I need herbs for the journey I have to go with Nightstorm on." the she-cat replied quietly. It alarmed the older she-cat but she got the herbs and gave them to her niece.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked in hoped of her niece explaining.

The silver she-cat hesitated after she finished eating the bitter herbs. "No. Thank you. I'll see you soon." and with that the apprentice left the den to join her clanmates in the camp. She waited for her mentor to come back into camp while everyone started their day.

A midnight black she-cat ended up going to the apprentice and asking, "Have you seen my brother?"

Before thew apprentice could reply the dark grey tabby tom appeared, "Let's go Bluepaw. We have a long journey and the sooner we come back to camp the better."

The black she-cat and others noticed how the silver apprentice stayed low to the ground as she made her way to her mentor. Once beside him he turned and left the camp with her fallowing. Evey cat became concerned but the white leader, who was watching it all, hated herself for making the tom a mentor to the silver apprentice. She now couldn't help but worry about what would happen while they were gone. Would they return happier than when they left? Would they even return at all?


	16. Chapter 12

**~Bluepaw~**

Moving as swiftly as possible considering the boarder for Sunclan and Moonclan was coming up the silver furred apprentice looked up at her mentor. The dark tabby warrior was keeping his run slow and steady for Bluepaw to keep up. After they had left the camp they began running to the bearder. Bluepaw was unsure why they had to run but the route they were taking made her understand why. It was long and she did not recognise it at all. Where in the name of Starclan were they?

As it became closer to Sunhigh they finally slowed down to a stop. Nightstorm scented the air. He smiled, "Great. The stream is close."

Bluepaw frowned and scented the air herself. There was a stream a few tree lengths away. "Are we going to drink at the stream?"

Nightstorm nodded, "Yes. And it is a landmark to show we are almost to Starcave."

Bluepaw's blue eyes widened. Starcave? No way. Wait. Why was he taking her to Starcave? Was it because Snowstar told him to. That had to be it! It would also explain why he was so tempermental. Whenever he talked with her he was always agitated afterwords. But if Snowstar told him to then that means its because of her behavior lately. No if anything it was because she had yet to go. Right?

The thoughts ran rampant in her mind as they made their way to the stream. After taking a very welcome drink from the stream they crossed over some stepping stones and continued walking. Bluepaw then began to wonder if she would see a Starclan cat. It had happened before but Bluepaw also knew it was rare. She just sighed and shook her head. If a Starclan cat was to meet her it would be one of her ancestors most likely.

Darkness had overtaken everything by the time the two cats had found the caves. The inside of the caves was pitch black. Bluepaw was shocked at how dark it was. She looked at Nightstorm who had remained silent for the journey after the brief talk before the stream. He asked while staring into the darkness, "You ready?"

Bluepaw looked at the cave before turning back to him, "Yes."

He nodded, "Stay with me."

He then began walking into the cave and Bluepaw kept her shoulder to his side. They walked though the cave system slowly and carfully. Bluepaw felt like they were walking forever when finally she saw a light in the distance. She immediately became alert to the sight and Nightstorm led her towards it. As they got closer Bluepaw's excitement and fear grew. What was it? When she finally saw what it was she was so shocked she actually stopped walking.

A large clear stone sat in the middle of a pool of water. In the water it appeared to be all the stars in the sky and the stone began to glow with the light of the moon. Bluepaw noticed a small stone path leading to the stone that was about a foxlenth sticking out from the now glowing stone.

Nightstorm began walkin carefully on the stone path and Bluepaw fallowed. Standing beside the ston and surrounded by water was terrifying. Nightstorm put his tail on her shoulder to get her attention, "Lay down and put your nose to the stone. Also Starclan will not let you touch the water so do not fear that."

Bluepaw gave a nod and curled up close to the stone anyways. Three taillengths away Nightstorm curled up before putting his nose to the stone. He relaxed and soon hee was asleep. Bluepaw gulped before putting her nose to the stone and closing her eyes. She took deep breaths to relax herself and soon she was alseep.


	17. Chapter 13

**~New/Surprise POV~**

Where a I? A cool summer day? Yes. That is what it was. The sunlight filtering between the surrounding trees and a few clouds floating across the sky. A soft and cool breeze keeping the heat from the sun from being too hot. It was nice and gave a sense of comfort, especially since this never changed. Looking around I searched for someone. Who was it again?

I looked and saw underneith the trees were shadows. Shadow! Shadow what? I know this. I truely do. Looking around some more I saw a dark furred tom watching me. His eyes were amber and his muzzle was white as snow along with his paws. I walked foreword mesmerized. As I got closer I realized his fur was a dark brown color with thick black stripes.

"Shadowstripe?" I whispered and the tom purred. Looking at him I realized now why he was so familiar to me. He was the love of my mate from since I was an apprentice. He was my mate and the father to my kits. My kits!

"Shhh. Don't worry. They are safe Blackfur." He pushed his muzzle into my fur and offered, "If you want I can take you to where you can watch them. You cannot interact with them unless they sleep and come to Starclan in their sleep, visit Starcave, or if they die."

I looked at my mate unsurely, especially since their death would lead them here to Starclan. I sighed and nodded, "Alright. Show me where to go Shadowstripe."

Shadowstripe smiled and led my to a pool of water that looked like every other pool of water. I looked at him unsure but he explained, "It's called the Vision Pool. You can see whomever you wish to see inside if you want to. It can also give one visions of a prophecy whenever it glows."

I was surprised but at least that was explained now. I looked into the pool and gasped at what I saw. My precious kits were curled up against my sister seeking comfort from her. They were old enough to no longer need milk but they were still so young. They had never even met their father when he had died. And now they would likely never remeber me and only know stories. It hurt but I knew they would be fine.

My sister would care for them and my best friend was about to become leader. Her kits were made apprentices only a moon before my kits were born but I knew she would look after them. She was my best friend and she promised me that she would do whatever she could to keep my kits safe, no matter what.

* * *

**So this chapter was a major surprise, even to me. I don't know how it happened or why but it did. I was originally writing this for Bluepaw but then it . . . changed. If you know who exactly this character is then good on you. I kept things pretty dull in description because I like a little mystery to keep me interested so I figured this would be a good one for you.**


End file.
